Their Real Second Chance
by NoLove10
Summary: The season ended with our couples eloping on a beach. They seemed really happy and in love. But how do they chose to live their lives now that they are free? How does it feel to finally not have to look over their shoulders anymore? Can they really live a normal, civillian life? Find out here in this heart-warming story.
1. Starting New

_After the finale, I can't help but just be in tears. Seeing their rings on their finger and how happy they are, I just had to put this short story together. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it and will also help with the sadness I'm sure we're all feeling over our show ending._

_888_

_A year ago…_

_The cool afternoon blew her hair back as she placed her hands between the empty spaces in his fingers and intertwined their fingers together tightly. Tears begin to spring in her eyes as she looked at the man before her who was dressed in a simple white casual linen suit. He couldn't stop smiling at her and that just made her feel so much more beautiful._

"_Are you ready to say your wedding vows?" The priest asked them smilingly._

_They both nodded together and Michael sighed. They were in fact finally doing this. Just like that… eloping without anybody knowing. _

_It was just so perfect and so right. Michael just never thought he'd live to see this day and that made him more emotional. _

_He swallowed hard as he looked right into his soon-to-be-wife's eyes and he pulled her closer to him until there was no more space between them. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he gently leaned into her and brushed his lips against hers._

"_You probably want to wait until I say you may kiss the bride." The priest joked._

_Nikita smiled against his lips and Michael just felt like he was the luckiest man alive._

"_You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on." Michael whispered. "And __since the moment I met you, I knew my life would change forever. After everything we've been through with each other, I'm the happiest man alive to still be holding you in my arms and call you mine." He continued. "I may not be the perfect man; though I promise to be the man you need me to be every single day. I promise to wake up next to you every morning and go to bed in your arms every night in happiness, and pure unconditional love. I promise to stick by your side from thick through thin as I've always done. But most importantly, I promise that laughter will always have a common place in our home." He said, "And also, I promise to do my best to grow old gracefully and not to become a cranky old man." He added._

_At that, they both tearfully chuckled. Their happy ending is finally here and nobody can tell them what or what not to do anymore. Nothing was in the way of their happy ever after and it felt amazing._

"_You amaze me, and you inspire me." Nikita begin in a soft whisper. "I know that being with you has made me a better person." These words were the truest things that's came out of her mouth in a very long time and she felt butterflies in her stomach. "I vow to you with everything that's sacred to me to hold your hand in my hand and your heart in my soul every day, til death do us part."_

_Everything she wanted to promise him, he already promised her and that alone was enough. Even the priest got teary eyes. Those vows were the most eloquently spoken vows he's ever heard in all the years he's wedded couples._

_As they both get ready to slip the bands in each other's fingers, they repeated those lines one after the other._

_**I Michael Bishop, give you this ring... **_

_**...In celebration of our love... **_

_**...and of our vows... **_

_**...which have made us husband and wife. **_

_I Nikita Mears, give you this ring... _

_...In celebration of our love... _

_...and of our vows... _

_...which have made us husband and wife. _

"_Do we get to kiss now?" Michael asked._

"_Not yet." The priest shouted as he watched him lean into Nikita. "By the power invested in me, in the state of Saint Lucia, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest announced happily. "Now you may kiss your bride, Mr. Bishop."_

_Good thing there was absolutely nothing traditional about this whole wedding._

"_Come here, you hot stuff." Nikita pulled him in for a feisty, I-want-you-now type kiss and the poor priest was right there watching them until the cheers and applause by a strange crowd of people interrupted them._

_Their first kiss as husband and wife was totally glorious. You could feel their love all around you. You could smell it and it made you want it too._

"_Hm, my…oh my, have I been waiting for this moment!" Michael shouted through the cloud filled sky when they pulled away._

_Everything about that day was perfect._

_888_

_A year later…_

It was a perfect afternoon in Orange County, Laguna Beach and Nikita was wondering around her neighborhood with grocery bags in her hands. After the wedding and the honeymoon, she thought she wanted that over the top secure house on the beach but after thinking over how blessed she's been, she realized that she didn't need to be living in the shadows anymore. She was free and she wanted to enjoy that freedom. So after a month of pure bliss in Saint Lucia, Michael thought he had the perfect house and location in mind for them to spend the rest of their lives together.

It wasn't around a large beach but it was in a safe gated property. The neighborhood was safe to raise young children, the houses were affordable for their luxurious life style and that one house that blew their brains out, they made an offer for it immediately.

Everyone knew Michael and Nikita in the neighborhood of course. After all, their lives may have completely changed, but it doesn't mean that if one was to go online, you wouldn't find an article with Nikita's name printed as _'America's Hero.'_ It's such a cliché!

"Hello, Mrs. Bishop!" Nikita's neighbor from across the street shouted at her as she passed by.

_Seriously? _

Nikita rolled her eyes. Mrs. Bishop. You'd think they'd start calling her by her first name by now. She's been here for a year.

Nikita waved back at the woman and smiled. "Hi, Mrs. Crawford!"

"How's the husband?" Mrs. Crawford asked.

"He's doing well, thank you." Nikita replied.

"I'm glad." The red headed woman replied. "But listen sweetheart, we're having a barbecue at the house on Saturday night, I wanted to personally invite you and Michael. It'd be nice if you could drop by."

"Oh we'd love to!" Nikita said. "I'll check in with my husband and see if we can squeeze that in our schedule."

"Alright, let me know." Mrs. Crawford smiled.

"Thank you."

888

It was just five o'clock when Michael pulled up in his driveway with a few bags of groceries in his hands. Busting the door of his spacious, clean home open, he was met by their golden retriever Max at the door.

"Hi buddy!" Michael said.

He kicked the door shut behind him as he made his way to the kitchen with Max following right behind him.

"Hey baby!" Michael greeted his wife across the counter as he settled the groceries down.

"Hm, you're home." Nikita said not bothering to take her eyes off the stove she was preparing dinner on. "We're having company over. Did you get a bottle of wine?" She asked.

"I got three." Michael replied as he jumped the top of the counter, making Nikita roll her eyes at how childish he's become over the year. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her neck.

Nikita moaned distractedly. "What's got you so excited, southern boy?" She asked curiously.

Michael turned her around so she was facing him then bend his knees and picked her up in his arms.

"Guess what happened today?" He asked.

Nikita searched his green eyes for any hints. He just seemed really happy and she was glad for him but she's not a really good guesser. She lost that ability a while ago.

"Whatever it is seems really important and exciting." She simply said.

Michael nodded. "Yes it is." He confirmed as he kissed her lips. "That job interview I told you I had at that high school today…" He begin.

Nikita's eyes lit up and she smiled against his lips. "You got it?"

"Mhmm, I nailed it." Michael said proudly of himself. "I start in two weeks."

Nikita bend down and kissed him again. "Congratulations, baby."

Though neither she nor Michael ever had to work as long as they still had shares on the Udinov fortune… she was supportive of what he wanted to do next and that was teaching AP English at a high school. He's been working really hard lately and knowing that he can do something that will keep him out of the house every day made her happy. She was happy for him.

"Thank you for being a very supportive wife." Michael said gratefully.

Nikita smiled at him once again and nodded as she brought her hands to his cheek. "I'm very proud of you baby." She kissed him again, slowly and passionately until Max begin to bark at both of them.

Nikita rolled her eyes at the dog and bit her husband's lips gently. "You should put me down before we burn this house down." She told him.

Michael put her down on her feet and of course gave her ass a small smack.

"Real mature, Bishop." Nikita shouted at him as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"I'll remember that." Michael said.

Nikita chuckled. Every day she wakes up, she has to remind herself that this is real. This is what normal is like. This is what being a civilian feels like. It's wonderful.

"_Come on Max… Buddy, come on! Let's go play C.O.D. with daddy."_

_888_

_Well this is it for this chapter. I decided that Michael should be a teacher because in episode five of the fourth season, he mentioned something about wanting or/being good at teaching so I thought I'd throw that in. I didn't really mention what Nikita's doing yet, but that's going to unfold soon enough. Anyways, I'd love to hear your reviews for the chapter so please leave a review and let me know what you guys thought. Until next time, xoxo!_


	2. New Adjustments

_Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and the follows. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. I mean I know it's hard to believe that mikita can live normally and not worry but deep down I believe they can. I believe that now they know it's all over they can be a normal couple and go out on a date and not have guns hidden everywhere in their house… well maybe one just in case. And that's what I'm hoping to bring to this story. Hope you guys are in for the ride. _

_888_

It was the night before his big day tomorrow and Michael couldn't seem to get a drop of sleep in his body. Turning and tossing in bed, he realized that he wasn't going to get any sleep at all. The idea of being in a school, teaching over hundreds of students literature was both nerve-wracking and exciting.

Truth is, he just doesn't know if he'll be as comfortable teaching English. He's used to train people how to be criminals and now all of the sudden he's going to teach a class. Assign homework and projects, give quizzes and test and stay after school for extra help.

Wow. That's just crazy. This being normal thing sure is working.

He took a deep breath and sighed as he turned around and pulled the covers around him. He didn't want to wake Nikita up. She's had a long day as it is, volunteering at the animal adoption center and trying to pull this fall collection she and Alex were working on together that would go for charity all over Africa to help with a few natural resources and supplies.

But of course she was never a heavy sleeper. She noticed his continuous toss and turns after a few minutes.

"Babe." Her hoarse sleepy voice came, snapping Michael out of his deep thoughts.

"Hm?" Michael replied instantly.

Nikita turned around facing him as she rubbed her eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Michael was quick to nod hoping not to worry her. "Yeah. Go back to sleep. You're tired." He said.

But they could never really lie to each other that well.

Nikita sighed at him and rolled her eyes as she reached her nightstand table and flicked on the light.

"What's going on?" She asked again.

Michael shook his head. "It's stupid." He told her.

Nikita chuckled. "What?" She asked.

"I'm going to teach hundreds of students tomorrow." Michael begin to freak out again.

Nikita cocked a confused eyebrow. "Yeah, what's your point?" She asked.

"What if I end up making a fool of myself?" Michael said. He sat up on the bed properly as did Nikita. "Babe, I'm not used to that." He said.

"I thought you wanted this?" Nikita said.

"No-I do." Michael quickly said.

"Then what?" Nikita asked confusingly.

"I'm used to teaching people how to kill, how to use a gun. I can easily teach someone or turn them into professional assassins because that's what I know best... That's what I spent most of my life doing. That's what division taught me." Michael said. "What if I go to that school tomorrow morning and disappoint myself?" He asked.

Nikita just smiled at him after his brief explanation.

"Come here." She patted her lap for him to come lie on.

Michael shifted his position from the left side of the bed to her right, and settled between her legs with his head on her stomach while she affectionately ran her fingers through his thin hair.

"Remember when you told me a long time ago that division doesn't define us anymore?" She asked.

Michael nodded. "I do." He replied.

"Well I'm going to tell you the same thing now." She said. "It was a part of all of us and it always will be. We can't change that fact." She told him. "But you're right though. We all have our level of discomfort. After all we've been through I don't see how that'd be wrong but that's the past." She said. "This is now and maybe you once were better at training or teaching people to be criminals but now you just have to try putting those good teaching skills to better things; like teaching AP English at a high school." She said.

Michael was rather speechless at how logical Nikita just got with him. It all made sense now. Normally he's the one with the pep talks that helps boost self esteem.

"When'd you get so good at this?" He asked.

Nikita chuckled again. "Might have stole a few tips from a very amazing guy." She said.

"He must be good at this whole pep talk thing." Michael teased.

"The best." Nikita winked.

A few seconds of pure laughter was shared and then everything was alright again.

"I believe in you." Nikita said quietly. "I know you'll do great and everyone at that school will love you by the end of the week."

Their fingers filled the empty space between their hands and intertwined together tightly.

"I love you." Michael whispered.

Nikita bent down and placed a trail of kisses from his forehead down to his lips. "I love you." She said too.

888

A few hours later, the happy couple intertwined together on the bed was awakened by the beeping of their alarm on the side of the bed. Michael groaned as he reached over and hit the snooze button. He just needed five more minutes of sleep, just five and he'd be fine.

Though Nikita's small chuckled made him open his eyes as she place a kiss on his forehead. "Good morning." She said.

"It's today," Michael whispered. "And I'm nervous." He said.

"Don't be." Nikita smiled at him. She flipped him on his back and climbed on top of him. Michael's arms instantly came wrapping around her small waist as she looked down at him beautifully.

"Close your eyes." Nikita instructed.

"Why?" Michael asked curiously.

"Just trust me." Nikita said. "It's just a little something I learned to calm people down a few years back." She told him.

And here Michael was thinking that he knew everything about his wife. Interested in knowing what that little something was, he closed his eyes and waited.

"Take three deep breaths..." Nikita then said.

Michael did as he's told reluctantly. He took three long deep breaths... In and out. After that he could feel the pressure slowly decreasing.

"This is the only moment you need to be worried about." Nikita whispered softly. "There's no yesterday. There's no tomorrow. There's just right now and you're not late for anything." She said. "You aren't going to miss anything."

Michael agreed with a gentle nod of his head as he felt her lightly stroke his cheeks.

"You're exactly where you're supposed to be. And you're exactly who you're supposed to be. You're absolutely perfect. "She continued."And whatever happens today is exactly what's supposed to happen. And if you want, I'll spend every moment with you for the rest of your life."

And just like that, Michael felt absolutely relaxed. That was almost like magic. Opening his tear-filled greens eyes, he smiled brightly at her in amazement.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" He asked.

Nikita shrugged. "Long story." She replied. "But right now, you need to get up, and get ready." She said.

_Of course._

Michael reached up and framed his wife's face in his hand and softly kissed her lips. "Thank you." He said when they pulled away.

"That's what partners are for." Nikita said and pecked his lips. "I'll always be here." She whispered. _"Always."_

888

They finally decided to get out of bed around six twenty. Nikita helped Michael pick out his outfit for the day then went to make breakfast while Michael took a shower.

By the time he came out all dressed, it was nearly seven o'clock and the drive to the school was almost half hour. Maybe Michael had time for coffee but he had to take his eggs and bacon bagel sandwich with him in the car.

Nikita walked him out the door and kissed him as she straightened his jacket. "Remember, you're gonna do great." She told him.

Michael exhaled deeply and smiled. "I love you." He said.

"I know." Nikita teased. "I love you too."

She watched him get in his black Maserati and as he drove out of the driveway, Nikita waved at him and he blew her a kiss.

"Have a good day."

When the car was completely out of her sight, Nikita went back inside and it felt so empty and so cold without him there. Guess it's something she's going to have to get used to. She took the rest of her oatmeal breakfast to the living room with Max following behind.

She plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. There's really nothing to watch this early. Nikita sighed as she looked down at the dog on the floor.

_Poof…_

"Seems like it's just you and I now buddy." She said as she patted Max.

The golden animal purred politely at his owner.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

888

_Well this is it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought. Until next time, xoxo!_


	3. For The Rest Of Our Lives

_Hah, thank you guys so much for all your reviews. They're very well appreciated. I'm hoping you guys will enjoy the chapter because this was a quick update. _

888

It'd been a relatively long day of work for Michael and as amazing as it was, he was glad to finally be home. Pulling up in the driveway, it was almost dark and quiet around. It was very peaceful. That's the good thing about living here in this neighborhood.

He smiled to himself as he grabbed the grocery bags he brought on his way. It had become sort of a routine over the times, even if they had food at home; he liked bringing dessert or a bottle of wine for dinner.

Finally getting out of the car, he begins to make his way out of the driveway to the house while whistling. He inserted the key in the locks and pushed the door open. The smell of his wife's home cooked meal burned his nostrils and it was just one more reason why he loved this feeling of being normal. For things like this.

"Baby I'm home!" He said at his entrance.

As usual, their dog Max always came to greet him at the door and he'd jump on him so he could be patted. That too became sort of a routine and knowing that he's going to get to do this for the rest of his life made Michael extremely happy.

He made it into the dining room where his wife was placing their dinner on the table. He placed the bag of grocery in his hand on the counter in the kitchen before grabbing his wife's face and passionately kissed her lips. Nikita smiled in between their kiss. She's waited a whole day to get to do that. It felt rewarding.

"Well someone had a great day today." She teased as they pulled away.

Michael smiled. Today was a great day. He'd agree to that.

"I missed you." He said.

Nikita leaned in and pecked his lips. "Missed you more." She murmured.

"Did you?" Michael asked.

A soft moan escaped Nikita's lips as she nodded. "Surprisingly yes." She replied.

They pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. It's just that they really get to do this and once in a while they have to stop and remind themselves that it's real... That it won't be taken away now, or ever.

"Hungry?" Nikita softly asked.

Michael nodded and kissed the tip of her nose. "Starving." He said.

They slowly pull out of their embrace as they get settled around the dining table.

...

"So tell me," Michael begin between bites and chew, "How was your day?" He asked.

Nikita shrugged. "It was good." She replied. "Pretty empty without you here but I guess it's something I'm gonna have to get used to now." She said.

Michael hummed as he took a sip of his wine. "I'm sorry about that." He said.

Nikita smiled. "It's alright." She said. "But I got some great news today though."

"Really?" Michael questioned. "What's that?"

"I video chatted Sonya and nerd might have put a ring on it." Nikita informed. "It was three thousand feet in the air by the way."

Michael couldn't help but chuckle. He was happy for his friend, he really was, but just thinking how much of a chicken Birkhoff was, he'd never thought his friend would have the balls to jump off a plane and propose three thousand feet in the air. Guess love does make people do crazy things.

"Good for them." He finally said. "I'll have to call birkhoff and congratulate him myself."

"Yeah, you should." Nikita agreed. "But enough about my day. How was your first day of teaching Mr. Bishop?"

Michael rolled his eyes. He's had enough of being called his last name all day and his wife's teasing wasn't helping.

"It was great." He answered. "Not as bad as I thought it would and I didn't freeze up there." He informed.

"I told you you'd do fine." Nikita bragged.

"Yeah, you're a good luck charm after all." Michael smiled. "And you happen to have a pretty good reputation all around."

Nikita raised her eyebrow. "That's not a first." She joked with a roll of her eyes. "How come? What happened?"

"Well my first period class was a study period," Michael begin to explain. "And I had over fifteen students come in and went, _'whoa, you're the dude that's with this badass girl. I saw you guys together in the papers all summer long last year. She really can fight like that?'_ And I was sort of like, _'Um, yeah.'_." He told. "You're a lucky charm babe. You really are."

Nikita chuckled at him humorously. She wouldn't exactly call that _a good reputation_ but if kids think that, that type of heroism is cool, she was fine with it. After all, this is all in the past.

"I'm glad I could help." She said.

888

After dinner, Nikita decided to go outside in the backyard while Michael went to go take a shower. It was a very beautiful night outside with the blue moon and the stars shining brightly upon the sky. In the backyard, there was a hammock and Nikita went on and lie on it. It was perfect right now, she had her book in her hands and she indulged herself into reading a very _mysterious-crime-solving_ type of book she had picked out earlier this week.

About fifteen to twenty minutes into her reading, Nikita was completely lost in her book that she hadn't even realized her husband and dog walking towards her on the hammock.

"What are you reading?" Michael asked as he silently lie next to her.

Nikita put the bookmark at the page she stopped and flashed the book cover at Michael.

"_Kill And Tell._" He read the title of the book with a raised eyebrow. "Is it any good?" He asked.

Nikita nodded. "It's alright." She replied.

She placed the book next to her and snuggled closer to her husband's chest with intertwined fingers. Silently they looked at the blue moon and the stars together and everything felt so right with them in each other's arms. Nikita sighed as she inhaled the cologne scent in Michael's shirt. It doesn't get any better than this.

Michael looked down at his wife in his arms and smiled at her as he drew uneven patterns of circles on her forearm.

"Kiss me." Nikita whispered.

With her chin titled, Michael cupped one side of her cheek and gently dropped his soft lips against hers. It was sweet and amorous yet _very special_ because it was exactly where they both wanted to be... Under the moon and the stars, but most importantly, in each other's arms. The only audible sound around them was the quiet breathing sound of Max lying on the green grass and the breeze of the wind.

They pulled away and Nikita could still feel the butterflies in her stomach swimming like fishes in the ocean.

"How'd I do?" Michael asked teasingly with their foreheads still touching.

Nikita smiled at him. Her dark brown eyes were glowing into his green ones as sparks flew all around them. "Amazing." She replied.

She lie back on his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to the beating of his heart while running her hands up and down under his shirt.

"Are you happy?" Michael asked.

Nikita nodded against his chest. "Very." She said.

"No, I know that-" Michael begin. "I mean... Are you happy with the way our life as normal is? Are you happy with all this?" He asked again.

Nikita raised her head and propped herself on her elbow as she looked into his sparkling green eyes. "To be completely honest with you, when I tried to imagine a normal life with you back when we were still fighting division or trying to clear my name, I always thought of it as this fantasy, this unrealistic life that I want but doesn't exist and now that I have it... Now that I'm living it and see how easy and beautiful it is to live like that, it's incredible." She told him."I get to wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep in your arms every night, I'm so grateful for that." She continued. "I'm happy as long as I get to have moments like this with you for the rest of my life." She said

Michael leaned in and gently stroked her cheek. "I only asked because I'm happy here too." He said. "With you, with Max and my new job." He added. "I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page."

"We are." Nikita reassured him. "You have nothing to worry about."

And knowing that was the best feeling in the world as their lips met again. Their bed would be very helpful right now... Only if they haven't already undressed each other.

888

_Well this is it for the chapter. I know I didn't write a whole chapter about Michael's first day of teaching because I thought it'd bore you guys to death so instead I did something different which I hope you guys liked. Alex will be in the next chapter so I hope you guys are excited for that. Anyways, please leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought! Until next time, xoxo._


	4. Attraction

_Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. And PS: this chapter contains language - and anti-sexual content. Be aware!_

888

It was the third period of the day and Michael had a class that's very curious. He feels so comfortable teaching and helping students out. Interacting with them and seeing how bright they are.

It's only been a few weeks since he started teaching and the impact he has on students pleased him. He didn't know if it was because of his reputation or how cool he might seem but even the kids who are bright but just don't try have started to take interest in their education and coming after school for extra help.

For each of his class, if the work he puts on the board is complete before the period ended and they had extra time, he would tell one story per day to them. Anything they wanted to hear at all. Since he's a new teacher, that was his way of letting his students get to know him a little bit better each day.

"Alright," Michael said. "Quick trivia, whoever can guess the two NFL teams with the most conference championship games appearance gets to ask me one question about myself for the day."

A few hands were raised and Michael's eyes wondered around the room.

"Leandro." Michael called. "Whatchu got, bud?"

"Is it the Green Bay Packers?" Leandro guessed with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." Michael shook his head moving on to another student. "Omar?"

"Pittsburgh Steelers and San Francisco 49ers." Omar said.  
He plays football and basically his whole life revolves around football so he knew he was right.

"Bingo." Michael clapped. "One question, make it count."

"Craziest thing your wife's ever done." Omar asked.

Michael chuckled thoughtfully. Nikita's done a lot of crazy things but from the top of his head he couldn't pick one.

"Probably flying a plane and exploding it in the air." Michael replied.

He remembers that because of how terrified he was when he saw that plane explode.

"Seriously?" The whole class asked.

Michael nodded. "Seriously." He confirmed.

The bell ring a few seconds after that for next period.

"No homework for tonight but please read at least two pages of your book." He told the class on their way out. "I'll ask questions to see if you guys actually read."

He watched as the kids walk out of the class except for one.

"Can I help you with something, Camilla?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." The normally quiet, shy girl nodded. "Can I come after school? I was absent Monday and Tuesday, I wanted to know if I missed anything." She said.

"Sure." Michael smiled. "I'll get you the notes we did yesterday which is just like a few definitions from the text book," He said as he reached for a paper in the bin on his desk. "And I'll have to print the homework from Monday for you after school. I ran out."

Camilla nodded. "Thanks Mr. Bishop."

He wrote her a hallway pass in case she's late to class and her next teacher is nagging. "A pass just in case you're late." Michael said.

The girl winked at him as she grabbed the pass. "You're pretty cool, Mr. Bishop."

...

Michael was now sitting in his empty class in his free period reading over his last period's daily journal and eating the fruits and vegetables his wife had packed for him this morning, when suddenly he heard a soft knock on his door.

Looking up from the notebook he was reading from, he glanced at the nearly open door to find one of his colleagues outside.

He doesn't know all the teachers in the building but he's familiar with the ones in the English department and Ms. Kolby happened to be an English teacher on his floor.

"Busy?" She asked with a charming smile.

Michael shook his head. "No. Come in." He said.

"Thank you." Ms. Kolby stepped inside the classroom and closed the door behind her and locked it on the inside. She then pulled the blinds at the door down and the ones by the windows also, which made Michael wonder.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied as she begin to unbutton her dress shirt.

"No, no, no." Michael shook his head. "Don't do that. Please!"

Ms. Kolby has had a crush on Michael since his first week. She's thrown little signs at him that she knew he was attentive to but chose to ignore. He's been here for more than a few weeks and she's memorized his schedule very well. It just so happens she started taking fourth period as her free period last week. This was totally planned.

"Why?" She asked smirking. "Don't tell me you haven't been paying attention." She let her shirt fall on the floor as she marched on her heels towards him wearing nothing more than just her short skirt and black, lace bra.

_"God, this isn't happening."_ Michael whispered.

Next thing he knew, she was taking off her panties.

"Don't-" Michael ran his hand over his face.  
Why is this currently happening? This could cost him his job. Actually cost both of them their jobs.

"Ms. Kolby, with all due respect-" He begin. But that was before she tossed her wet panties at him. He caught it in his hands just in time before it hit his face. Quick reflection.

Ms. Kolby is very hot. She has long brown hair, crazy sexual appearances, she's in her mid-twenties and she always wears some intoxicating perfume with a bright red colored lipstick that makes her hazel eyes sparkle and her smile dazzling. Its not that she wasn't attractive, it's just this is inappropriate on so many levels.

She reached under her skirt and touched her womanhood.

"Look how wet you make me, Mr. Bishop." She said licking her sweet moisture off her fingers.

Michael blinked and the next thing he knew, he was being straddled at the edge of his desk and the buttons of his blue dress shirt were being ripped apart. What was he doing to stop it? Nothing. Nothing because he was just in shock.

"You're so hot!" Ms. Kolby said. "Every day you're walking at those hallways, with those flexing muscles and that sexy smile, and hiding behind those dark green eyes of yours."

She begin to place a trail of kisses down his neck, up his jaw and finally his lips.

Michael moaned shockingly and speechlessly.

"Every little girls around here are talking about you and I'm just here-" kiss. "Waiting for you to see me." Kiss. "Wanting to kiss you like this." Kiss. "And dripping wet for you." Kiss. "Daydreaming about you fucking me and ramming your hard cock in my dripping cunt." Kiss. "Look what you do to me, Mr. Bishop."

Michael pushed her away and wiped his lips. "Stop!" He said.

Ms. Kolby chuckled. "I like it the hard way too." She moved in again and captured his lips between hers. Sucking at his lower lips and biting at the same time.

Michael pulled away once again. All he's seeing right now is Nikita's face in his mind every seconds that goes by and that just terrifies him. Seriously this isn't happening.

"Stop!" Michael yelled. "STOP IT. STOP IT!"

"Why?" Ms. Kolby asked sadly. "Don't you want me?"

"No," Michael replied. "I mean... You're a very beautiful woman, but I'm not your type of guy." He said.

"Yes you are." Ms. Kolby replied. "I feel it too. Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Michael asked. "For God's sake, I'm married!" He announced.

Michael's never cheated on anyone before and this feeling of guilt he knows that he will carry around for the rest of the day is already bothering him.

Ms. Kolby's eyes were drained out of the passion that was in them a few minutes ago as her eyes traveled to Michael's left hand and looked at his fingers.

She's paid attention to everything before coming onto him and she doesn't reckon seeing a ring on his finger.

"But you're not wearing a ring." She said.

Michael put her down and got up from the desk, walking far away from her as he begin to button his shirt.

"But I am." He answered. "Just because I don't have my ring on my finger at work doesn't mean I don't love my wife." He said.

"What about me?" Ms. Kolby asked. "All those looks and smiles you were giving me Thursday at the principal's meeting? Making coffee in the staff room and sharing it with me?"

"That's called being nice!" Michael yelled again.

Realizing that maybe he was being a little insensitive and might have lead her on, Michael bend down and picked up her shirt for her and walked back towards her.

"Please." He begin. "I know how it might seem that there's something between us, and I'm sorry if I did something to make you think that we could be this way." He said. "Sadly, we can't be more than THIS. We can't be more than colleagues. I love my wife more than anything on this planet. I wanna stay married, I wanna grow old with her and live peacefully because that was part of my vows and I don't wanna break that. I'm happy with my wife." He told her. "And you're a very beautiful woman, you have the qualities that other men attracted to you will want but I'm not one of those men." He said. "Someday you'll find the one that's truly for you and you'll look back and think about how silly this whole thing was. I'm sorry but we can't have this going on between us because there isn't an us." He spoke calmly. "And to be honest, I love teaching here and I would love to keep my job here so let's not mention this and go on about being professional educators. It's in both our interest." He finished.

Ms. Kolby swallowed hard with unshed tears in her hazel eyes. "So you're just gonna pass in the hallways everyday and look at me as if this never happened?" She questioned bitterly.

Michael nodded. "That's right." He said. "Now, I'm gonna ask you to get dressed and get out of my classroom. Please."

"Is that what you really want?" Ms. Kolby asked, hoping he'd change his mind.

Michael nodded once again. "Yes."

Ms. Kolby got dressed again, minus her panties which she left laying on his desk. "If that's what you want." She leaned in and whispered in his ears.

She walked out. But that wasn't the end of it. Just because he said no this time doesn't mean she'll stop. Maybe she'll let it cool off but she's the type of woman who gets what she wants and right now her focus was on Michael Bishop.

888

Ms. Kolby had barely made it out of Michael's class and Michael had just barely straighten his clothes out when he heard another knock on his door.

"I swear to God-" He begin as he carefully walked to the windows and pulled the shades back up letting the sunlight into his classroom.  
He opened the door and one of the class masters were outside his door.

"Mr. Bishop."

"Oh," Michael breathed in relief. "What can I help you with, Mr. Delgado?" He asked.

"I came here a few minutes ago but it seemed like you weren't here." Mr. Delgado said.  
Michael chuckled awkwardly. Holy shit? Somebody came here and God knows what would have happened if they decided to open his door using their own spare keys. Jesus!

"Um, I-I must've been out on my bathroom break." He said.

"I thought so too." Mr. Delgado nodded.

He pushed in inside the class and as Michael backed up inside the class, the black lace panties were right there on his desk clearly visible.  
He scratched his head. _"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" _He murmured under his breath.

"What was that?" Mr. Delgado asked.

Michael shook his head. "No, no, nothing." He took a few steps back until the back of his legs hit the desk and he swiped his hand over the desk and grabbed the lace material, quickly putting it in his pocket.

"I'm sorry, what can I help you with, again?" He asked.

"Yes," Mr. Delgado snapped out of his thoughts. He wasn't sure if it was him or if Michael was just acting plain weird. Hm. He shrugged it off anyways.

"I noticed you reported one of your students not being in your last period." Mr. Delgado said.

"Um, yeah." Michael sighed. "Kylie wasn't in last period but she's marked present." He said.

Honestly he could care less but since they have to report those things, he did.

"Yeah. She's in internal suspension." Mr. Delgado said. "She skipped my Saturday detention." He informed. "Any work you got for her to do while she's in there."

Michael nodded. "Yeah." He took his hands out of his pockets carefully as he moved behind his desk. "This paper." He handed a white sheet of paper with bold letters written on it. "That's the assignment. She just needs to find indirect quotes about a few characters in the book we're reading." He said. "She can just turn it in tomorrow in class."

Mr. Delgado took the paper from him and nodded. "Very well." He said. "I'll let her know."

"Thanks for coming in." Michael waved.  
As Mr. Delgado walked out, he still couldn't help but think that something felt wrong to him with Michael.

"Are you alright, Mr. Bishop?" He asked curiously.  
Michael was quick to nod. "Oh yeah." He replied. "Just a little... A little, you know, it's Wednesday."

Mr. Delgado smiled. "Hah, one of those days hunh?" He said.  
Michael raised his eyebrows and swallowed. "Yeah. One of them." He said.

"It'll cool off." Mr. Delgado told him. "I'll see you around."

When Michael was sure that he was at the end of the hallway, he took a long deep breath. Holy shit, that was close! So close.

Those damn panties. He couldn't believe that the past forty five minutes just happened. He needed to throw those panties far... Far away because he's not trying to get in trouble.

888

It was just around noon and Nikita was driving to a restaurant outside Orange County to have brunch with Alex. It's been a while since she's talked or seen Alex. With all the traveling she and Sam do, it's hard to get in contact with them even when they live an hour from each other.

She's so happy for Alex and proud of her. Not a day goes by where she isn't glad that she saved Alex. Not a day.

At least she can say she's done some goods in her life that can overrule the bads. Now Alex was an ambassador, working hard to stop human trafficking. She's saved so many and Nikita can't even begin to tell her how amazing she is.

She's told her that countless time but it's still not enough because the more people Alex continues to save, the more proud she feels.

Nikita got to the place that became their favorite for the past year. This restaurant was famous for their chopped kale salad with edamame, carrot, and avocado. It was Nikita's personal favorite along with their veggie pizza topped with butternut squash and fresh ricotta. She couldn't wait to try some but now she just wanted to squeeze Alex to death.

"You made it!" Alex squealed. "Oh my God, look at you." She pulled away from their tight hug and looked at her mentor. "What has Michael been doing to you?" She teased.

"Only good things." Nikita replied. She removed her jacket and placed it on her chair before sitting down.

"God, has it really been that long?" Alex asked.

Nikita nodded. "It's a crazy thing." She said. "I've missed you."

Alex ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair and smiled. "I've missed you too."  
They begin to look over their menu before calling in the waiter to get their order in.

"How's Sam doing?" Nikita asked.

Alex took a sip of her refreshing lemon and cucumber water. "He's doing alright." She replied. "I heard about nerd and Sonya, I'm so excited for them."

Nikita swallowed. "Yes. I was so rooting for that." She said. "Nerd's got balls."  
They ordered their food and waited for it to be brought as they sustained their conversation.

"How was Mexico?" Nikita asked with a smirk.

Alex rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like it was a vacation." She said. "I mean it's definitely beautiful in some places and I enjoyed some coconut water and a day at the spa, maybe once or twice." She confessed. "But overall, things went well." She informed.

Their food came and they begin to dig into their lunch.

"I forgot to ask," Alex said with a mouthful. "How's Michael's job going?" She asked. "I know you told me he got the job, I never got the juicy details." She said. "I owe him one."

"It's great." Nikita replied, taking a sip of soda. "He looks happy with what he's doing." She said.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "What about you, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Never been better." Nikita swallowed.

"You know that's not what I mean." Alex said.

Nikita groaned, "Well, everything's really perfect between us and I don't wanna complain and sound like an ungrateful wife." She begin.

"But?" Alex asked.

"But it gets a little lonely without him." Nikita said. "I mean, how ridiculous do I sound right now? I used to never be able to catch a break. I used to be an assassin and now I'm a part-time artist and a housewife 24/7." She begin to realize how awful that sounds.

"You're complaining?" Alex chuckled at her mentor. "I'd give my kidney to be in your place right now." She said. "I'm tired of being in the air."

"Gee, that helps a lot." Nikita said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm gonna be home for a month." Alex begin. "We can have some girl time together, finally go look for venues for your galleria show." She said. "You won't have to be alone most of the time."

"That's a little better." Nikita smiled. "It's so good having you back. You have no idea."  
"I knew you always loved me." Alex teased.

"You're horrible." Nikita said.

After lunch, the girls went on a shopping spree. Nikita thought she needed some sexy lingerie and decided to stop by at Victoria Secret. Alex couldn't believe how blunt Nikita is about her sexual life now.

Back in the days when she and Michael first got together, Alex would pay a soul to get one little detail but all she would get was a cold glance over the shoulder and a snarky comment and if Nikita was in a good mood, maybe she'd just smile as she went about her business.

Now it was different. She talks about those things. It's like she's changed so much and Alex couldn't help but be happy for her best friend.

888

As Nikita was driving back home after a long day, she knew she wasn't going to make it home on time to get dinner ready by the time Michael gets home from work, instead she stopped by a restaurant on the road home and ordered take outs for him.

She was already full anyways. She just wanted to make sure he eats something.

When Nikita got home, she was surprised that Michael beat her there. She got out of her car and took her shopping bags in the back seat along with the take outs.

Opening the door, she found Michael sitting in the living room in plain darkness just watching an encore of a basketball game with a can of beer on the living room table.

He looked so deep into thoughts, so conflicted and so angry, Nikita didn't even wanna bother him much. Maybe he had a bad day today.

"Hi baby." She greeted from the front door as she disposed her bags on the floor.

Michael smiled lightly at her. "Looks like you had a fun day out." He pointed to the bags. "What'd you get me?" He asked, standing up and begin walking towards her.

"Socks and boxers." Nikita chuckled. "And food."

"You're a doll." Michael leaned in and pulled her against him. "I missed you."

Nikita bend her head back and looked up at him as he stroked her long black hair. "I missed you too." She replied as she wrapped both her arms around his pelvis.

He leaned down and lightly pecked her lips. "I love you." He said.

"I love you more." Nikita smiled. "Did you have a good day, today?" She asked.

Michael gasped uneasily. He didn't wanna talk about today at all because he couldn't feel guilty enough.

Here he is, standing before this beautiful woman he doesn't even deserve, telling her that he loves her, but yet today he made out with his colleague. It doesn't matter if it was against his will. It just should never have happened.

"It was one of those tough days." He answered. "It was alright."

Nikita felt bad for him but she's glad she can be here for him. That's her job as a wife anyways. She didn't mind questioning him about anything, instead, she raised on her tiptoe and kissed his soft lips.

"You look tired." She whispered. "How about you go take a hot shower and relax your muscles then I'll come and make this whole day end a lot better than it started with a massage?" She suggested.

Michael smiled. "I don't know if I love you more or if you love me more." He chuckled. "But I don't know what I would do without you." He said.

Sounds a little bit cheesy for an ex-spy but it was very true. He doesn't know what his life would be like without her.

"We have got to solve this mystery." Nikita joked.

They both chuckled before their eyes met again.

"You should go take that shower." She said. "I might have bought a few presents, maybe you'll get to unwrap one later and take a peek." She whispered seductively.

"Oh." Michael nodded excitingly. Truth is, he's only been with three women in his life. He thought he was in love twice but he was wrong. He's been in love once and Nikita is his everything and she's the only woman he gets excited about.

"I better get going then." He said.

Nikita smiled as she watched him leave down the hall. She somehow gets a thrill out of exciting him and brightening his day. She's still learning about being the wifey type and she has to say... she's enjoying it quite well.

888

Nikita finished feeding Max and playing with him for a while in the kitchen. She's spent most of the day out today, she's missed him a bit. He's like her little baby until she actually makes up her mind about trying for a real one.

She was just fine with him for now. Her and Michael aren't in a rush to extend the family yet.

She made her way down the hall of her bedroom with multiple bags in her hands. She sighed to herself as she walked in. The bed was a mess which meant Michael was definitely on the bed with Max before she got here and his work clothes were all over the floor.

How does a man who's thirty five years old not know how to clean up after himself?

Deciding not to make a big deal about it, she just focused on putting away the new things she's bought in her closet and worried about picking up his dirty clothes on the floor later. She had to do the laundry this week anyways.

...

Meanwhile Michael was in the bathroom, he was debating on whether or not he should tell Nikita about what happened today.

What's worse though? Telling her and having to see the look on her face, or lying to her and having her finding out eventually? Neither sounded good and he needed to put a stop to this right now.

He'd rather tell her now and have her slap him, give him the silent treatment for a few hours then figure out what's next in their marriage than having this escalate into something bigger than it already is. He's seen women like Ms. Kolby and once their obsession begin and they delude themselves into believing in a relationship that doesn't exist or can never happen. They don't stop until they get what they want and God knows that the next six months of teaching was going to be both fun and hell for him.

This seriously needed to end.

He turned off the water and made up his mind as he wrapped a clean, dry towel around the bottom part of his body. He's not going to let guilt drive him. He's going to tell his wife before somebody else does.

Once he opened the door, he just froze at Nikita standing over his dirty clothes on the floor. He couldn't get a word out and he opened that door with the intentions of sitting her down to tell her everything.

Then she just looked up at him with her eyes filled with questions and his shirt from today in her hands, he felt like he just opened the door through hell and signed his fate.

"Anything else you wanna tell me about your day?" Nikita asked as he stepped out of the bathroom with water sprinkling on his body. "Like why your dress shirt smells like another woman's perfume and has red lipstick on it?" She hinted.

Michael's breath caught in his throat. If this day gets any worse he's gonna go jump off a cliff. She wasn't supposed to find out. He was supposed to tell her but then again, what the hell was he thinking?

"Let me tell you this right now before you start flipping out. Nothing happened." He said.

Nikita raised her eyebrow. "What?" She said. "Why are you freaking out?" She asked. "It's just a question." But then something ridiculous popped in her head.

Nikita would never accuse her husband of cheating because she knows Michael so well and he'd just never do something like that, but sometimes you can't help but second guess things.

What man comes home to his wife back from work with his clothes smelling like another woman's cologne and red lipstick stain on his collar? A little odd right?

"Unless something did happen and you lied to me." She said.

My God!

"Nothing happened." Michael repeated.

"Then explain the red lipstick stain." Nikita raised her eyebrows.

She didn't look agitated yet and Michael thought it was best to sit her down and tell her exactly what happened. He sighed to himself and took a step closer and he closed the bathroom door behind him.

He walked towards the bed and took her hand as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

He told her everything, minus the panty part because he knows for sure that all hell would break loose. It's bad enough that she has to hear that some other woman was making out with him, never mind the wet panties.

"Okay." Nikita said.

Michael raised his eyebrows. "O-okay?" He repeated. "Wait... You're not gonna slap me?" He asked. "You're not mad or telling me that I'm a piece of shit? Isn't that what wives do when things like this happen?"

Nikita rolled her eyes at him and chuckled. "I love you Michael." She said. "And I knew the risk I was facing when you started working at that school." She told him. "I knew that something like this could happen because let's face it; you're hot, you have green and a_-fuck-me _smile. But guess what? You're my husband and absolutely nothing you would do can change that." She said. "The fact that it happened doesn't mean it doesn't make me feel something but I'm not gonna get violent with you and cuss you out." She added.

Michael nodded at her as he brought her hands to his lips. "It won't happen again." He told her. "I promise."

"It better not." Nikita said seriously. "Because if it does, next time I can't promise you I'll be this understanding. I will go to that school and smack the shit out of that woman."

Michael knows she means it and it's on him to make sure that doesn't happen again because he likes his job a lot and he'd like to keep it.

"I hear you." He said. "Never again."

888

_Well that escalated quickly! Haha! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I feel like there should be drama so I'm trying this out and I hope you guys liked it! Leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought. Until next time, xoxo!_


	5. Seeking Her Husband's Attention

_Thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter._

888

While everything may seem perfect in their marriage, one thing for sure is that Michael's job was starting to affect the amount of time they spent together. This time was supposed to be different; well it was at least what Nikita hoped. But it hasn't been the greatest these past few weeks.

It had been a long day on Saturday and after dinner and a movie, the couple decided that they were calling it a night at around eleven o'clock.

With their hectic schedule, it was hard for them to even see each other that much. Even on the weekends but today was nice and that's all Nikita could wish for. Just some personal time with her busy husband.

"Tonight was nice." Nikita said as she grabbed a wipe and begin erasing the makeup off her face.

Michael nodded. "It was." He agreed while removing his jeans. "I'm sorry we don't get to do that often anymore." He's at least acknowledging that he's been busy and that made Nikita feel a lot better. She thought maybe she was a little too hard on him earlier today and she meant to apologize about that.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said as she put her hair in a messy bun. "I didn't mean to-I didn't mean to sound like I'm not happy with the way our lives is. What I was trying to say came out the wrong way. I didn't mean it." She apologized.

Michael knew she didn't mean it. He didn't take it too personal anyways. He neatly folded his jeans and as he walked to the closet he placed a small kiss by the side of her head and lightly squeezed her shoulder. "It's alright." He said. "I know you didn't mean it."

Nikita nodded. A kiss on the side of the head, that's all she gets. She wonders if he even notices anything around here anymore.

So far she's still trying to adjust with her new life as a wife and she doesn't think asking for attention is so selfish but she doesn't want any problems in her relationship. There have been far too many in the past and she knows firsthand how they start and how long they can last.

After brushing their teeth, they both just climbed in bed, turned their lights on the nightstand off, spread the sheets over their bodies and just kiss each other goodnight.

So much for being romantic, right? Yet another night with no score. Great!

888

The weekend went by pretty quick again and soon enough it was Monday again. The same routine starts again for Nikita. Wake up early, prepare breakfast for her husband, pack his lunch and then go wake him up to make sure he wouldn't be late. If that's what wives are supposed to do every day then she considered herself a trophy wife.

She watched him walk out the door after he pressed a kiss on her lips.

Guess she can go back to sleep now.

...

The rest of the week was none different.

Tuesday night after dinner, Michael spent it on the computer and prepared a test for the next day.

Wednesday night when Nikita thought she could get him to bed early, he had test papers to grade.

Thursday night, he had a principal's meeting at the school that went late. He missed dinner but he promised he'd make it up to her.

Friday night again, they made plans to go out to relax, just the two of them and Nikita was looking forward to it until Michael called and said his colleagues invited him for drinks. Obviously Nikita was furious but yet again she didn't want to be one of those clingy wives who tell their husbands what to or what not to do, so she let him go and just stayed at home on the couch with Max next to her as they watch a marathon of "The Walking Dead" on Netflix.

Being married totally rocks these days!

888

As the weeks went by, Nikita became used to what the schedule was around the house. She just gave up and stopped making plans only to have her husband bail on her. She started to think that maybe she's getting really old and isn't as attractive as she used to be... Or maybe that this is how more than eight five percent marriages in America become after the first two years.

And to think they didn't even have kids yet...

When she wasn't volunteering at the animal shelter, or at her studio working on the paintings for her galleria show that's coming up in a couple of weeks or having lunch with Alex; she often finds herself on her laptop trying to see how she can make her man want her.

Seriously, this is what normal does to her? For heaven's sake, she used to kill people for a living and now here she is looking for online tips on how to be sexy. Perhaps she's forgotten how to be that because she was considering pole dancing classes.

Oh God... This is so embarrassing!

...

Around three on a Thursday afternoon, Nikita was out doing some shopping out of boredom when her phone rang.

It was none other than her husband calling to tell her that he was going to come home late tonight and that she didn't need to wait up.

But what's new though? It's not like she didn't already know that.

Of course she sounded more than fine with that over the phone. He then told her he missed her and loved her before hanging up the phone in a hurry.

Perfect!

So instead of even bothering to rush home, and get dinner ready, Nikita spent more hours shopping and when it was about six o'clock, she went home and made herself a sandwich and sat on the couch watching "Sex and the City." until she fell asleep.

888

It was one of those ordinary Saturdays after an actual night out with Alex and Owen this time, the couple was getting ready for bed.

Nikita was in the bathroom washing her face and brushing her teeth while Michael was in the room doing whatever it is that he was doing.

Opening his side of the drawer they shared in the room, Michael stumbled across a small box in his drawer while looking for a clean shirt to put on.

Maybe it was a little present left by his wife for him. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he opened the box and what dropped out of it would stun him to death.

His eyes widen and his breath caught in his throat as he turned the box in his hand over hoping to see some type of description as to what that object does.

And at the back of the box, something was written on it... Almost like a tag, which made him think maybe it was something that was shipped by mail.

_'Sweet Spot' Pleasure Object. Congratulations on your online purchase for this premium sensual massager. The ergonomically contoured shape and silky-soft silicone surface are designed for body play. Explore your erogenous zones with intense and targeted vibes. With a powerful motor and the quietest buzz, the six different vibration patterns will lead you on a waltz into ecstasy. Pleasure at your fingertips.'_

Michael raised his eyebrows and an _'hn'_ sound escaped his lips subconsciously. He was still confused as to what this was doing in his drawer.

"Baby!" He called Nikita from the bathroom.

Nikita spit out her mouth rinse and popped her head inside the room. "What?" She asked.

Michael turned around and looked at her as he waved the object in his hand to her. "What's this doing in my drawer?" He asked.

Nikita ran her fingers through her hair embarrassingly. He wasn't meant to see that. This is been her little secret for over a week now. "It's a vibrator." She replied quietly. "I must've put it in the wrong drawer after the last time. I'm sorry."

_'After the last time?'_ Michael repeated in his head. _'What the fuck does that mean?!'_

Instead of exploding on her like he so wanted to right now, he simply nodded with a frown on his forehead. _"After the last time, hunh?"_

That's all he said to her from that time until when they had to go to sleep.

_3:30 A.M._

Its early dawn and Michael can't seem to get his eyes closed. The soft snoring sound of his wife next to him normally does keep him asleep because of how peaceful it is but not tonight. That bunny lookalike object keeps popping back in his mind as Nikita's last words echoed in his mind.

_After the last time..._

_What does that even mean?_

He turned and tossed in bed unable to forget about it. Maybe he should've asked earlier and get it over with.

He knew he wouldn't sleep unless he asked Nikita about it but he didn't want to wake her.

_4:15 A.M._

Still no sleep. He was just blankly staring at the crystal ceiling and listening to the ticking of the clock on the wall.

_After the last time..._

_Shit!_

_4:47 A.M._

He couldn't do it anymore. He did things like get up and go to the bathroom to wash his face unnecessarily. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water. He annoyed the sleeping dog in the living room before he was rudely purred at.

Finally he decided to go back to bed. He had to ask her.

"Nikita..." Michael whispered.

No answer... She's still asleep.

"Nikita."

This time he earned a soft groan.

"Nikita."

"Hm, be quiet." Nikita said sleepily.

"Can we talk?" Michael asked.

"No. I'm tired. I wanna sleep." Nikita mumbled. "In the morning."

"It is the morning." Michael said.

"Leave me alone."

So he did, he turned around and pulled the sheets high above his head and groaned loudly in frustration.

"Be quiet." Nikita kicked his foot under the sheet as she covered her head with a pillow and bury her face on the mattress.

"Did someone come here over the week?" Michael asked.

Nikita sighed exhaustingly. "What? No."

"You're sure?" Michael asked.

Nikita removed the pillow and turned around to face him only to see that he had the covers over his head.

She pulled them down and looked into his eyes. "Yes I'm sure. Nobody came here, now can I please go back to sleep?"

Michael simply nodded at her.

Nikita lie back down on her pillow and soon sleep was about to overcome her again when suddenly Michael spoke.

"Why was that vibrator thing in my drawer?" He asked.

Seriously?

"I already told you." Nikita replied. "It was an accident. Sorry."

"Who used it?" Michael asked again.

"I did." Nikita said. "Who else lives in this house?"

That hurt more than it should've had.

"You did hunh?" He replied.

Nikita nodded. "You've been a lot busy lately. I needed something to get myself off." She told him.

That's a slap to the face. A real painful one!

"Oh." Michael said.

Just oh, because he wasn't sure whether to be mad or turned on knowing that his wife has been using a vibrator to pleasure herself.

"When was the last time you used it?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Friday morning. After you left for work." Nikita mumbled.

Wow!

That was just yesterday.

Somehow Michael feels cheated on by his wife with a vibrator... Like shit! How ridiculous does that sound?! He's actually jealous and mad at this.

"Did it feel good?" He asked again.

No, no, no. Pause.

Let's rephrase that question.

What he meant to ask was: "Does it satisfy her better than he does?" but obviously, he didn't have the guts to ask her that because he was afraid of what the answer would be.

"Yes." Nikita replied truthfully.

He just couldn't help but feel disappointed and betrayed. Why have the fake thing when the real one could be all hers?

Trick question...

And then he realized... He really hasn't been here enough lately.

888

_Well this is it for this chapter. I don't know if that seemed too rushed or whatever but I plan to use Ms. Kolby for some other part of the story which will come later. By the way, Nikita does work for those saying they wish Nikita worked like Michael because it seems unfit that she's not working. But anyways, I hope that was enjoyable and if it's not, I still updated. Whatever though. Reviews are always appreciated so hit the button below and tell me your thoughts. Until next time, xoxo._


End file.
